La mélodie des trains
by Shangreela
Summary: Texte pour le DEXEL DAY 2011 !  Demyx joue dans le métro. Axel croise sa route.


Auteurs : Lyly.u.

Bêta-lecture : Ariani Lee

Note : Merry Dexel Day !i!

* * *

><p><strong>La mélodie des trains<strong>

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

L'été, Demyx joue dans les rues et les parcs, où ses mélodies sont guidées par les souffles du vent, le vol d'une feuille tombée, le canard qui nage de guingois et le rire des enfants. Il raconte ce qu'il voit et ce qu'il ressent : le plaisir de voir les gens, la joie des enfants turbulents, le bonheur d'être à l'air libre il chante aux arbres le rire des enfants et aux parents le souffle du vent. En été, il fait chaud et le soleil brille, jetant des reflets de caramel chaud dans ses cheveux châtain.

L'hiver, le froid le chasse dans le métro, où il fait meilleur. Les usagers qui s'y massent en respirant de l'air tiède et recyclé sont chauds et pressés - pressés les uns contre les autres dans cette chaleur humide et sale, pressés d'en sortir le plus vite possible et d'arriver à l'heure. Demyx essaie de jouer ce qui leur convient des mélodies assez lentes et douces pour ne pas être insupportables dans ce capharnaüm et assez dynamique et rythmées pour leur donner du punch. Peu de gens récompensent Demyx de ses efforts.

Des centaines de personnes passent devant les yeux de Demyx, certaines quotidiennement. Il a ses « réguliers » : la mère au foyer qui emmène ses trois enfants en ville, probablement à l'école et à la maternelle le grand garçon aux cheveux rouges aux oreilles duquel ses écouteurs semblent greffés l'homme aux cheveux argentés, magnifiques, dont l'air revêche ne laisse soupçonner la gentillesse des sourires qu'ils partagent parfois l'homme en costume qui tasse une cinquantaine agréable qui/et regarde toujours sa montre le petit groupe de collégiens, sûrement, qui traverse chaque jour à cet endroit, parfois en s'arrêtant pour un croissant avant de courir pour attraper leur correspondance (c'est toujours le garçon coiffé à la dynamite qui les retarde, et alors la petite auburn le réprimande gentiment pendant que la blonde court à leurs côtés en riant joyeusement).

Mais c'est tout ce qu'ils font : ils passent. Il fait plus chaud dans le métro, mais Demyx a froid. Dehors, les gens lui sourient, le regardent, prennent un instant pour l'écouter, le remercient même parfois d'une pièce. Ici, sa musique se noie dans le bruit des pas pressés et des corps mouvants qui se réverbère sur les murs arrondis carrelés des couloirs. Demyx ne se résigne à jouer dans le métro que lorsqu'il ne peut plus repousser le froid avec sa doudoune, ses bottes et son bonnet, et seulement parce que cesser de jouer lui est inconcevable, là où jouer dans le métro n'est qu'insupportable.

**...**

Un jour de janvier, le grand garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux écouteurs s'arrête en face de lui et s'appuie contre le mur. Il reste là, les mains dans les poches, insensible au flux humain qui passe et repasse entre eux comme une mer jamais satisfaite, et il regarde Demyx jouer. D'abord ravi puis flatté et enfin intrigué, Demyx lui jette quelques regards furtifs. Il n'a pas ses écouteurs. Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, entre trois accords et deux inconnus, il a disparu.

Le lendemain, le jeudi, le garçon revient. À peu près à la même heure. Il croise les doigts dans son dos et s'appuie contre le mur. Demyx l'épie furtivement - ou en tous cas il essaie, on lui a souvent dit qu'il n'était pas doué pour le furtif. Le garçon est presque aussi grand que la partie droite du mur, avant qu'il ne se courbe.

Le lendemain, le garçon reste une heure. Demyx pense qu'ils ont à peu près le même âge.

Le lendemain, Demyx remarque qu'il regarde ses mains avec attention. Il redresse alors son sitar, de manière à mieux l'exposer à la vue des passants, même si ça lui casse le poignet et complique le pinçage de ses accords. Garçon - c'est mieux que « le garçon » et ça lui donne l'impression d'être plus proche de ce jeune homme qui l'observe comme une chouette, même si ce n'est pas vraiment différent penche un peu la tête, Demyx prend ça pour un remerciement.

Le dimanche, Demyx hésite à aller jouer. Il ne joue pas les week-ends, et il a déjà été poser sa couverture sur le béton sale la veille, samedi, mais c'est tentant, parce que Garçon sera peut-être là. Finalement, Demyx sort avec ses amis. C'est dimanche - Garçon a sûrement autre chose à faire que de venir voir jouer un musicien de rue.

Le lundi, Garçon n'est pas là. Demyx essaie de se dire que s'il n'a pas tellement envie de jouer, c'est parce qu'il est un peu malade, c'est l'époque de la grippe…

**...**

Le lendemain, Demyx joue sans lever les yeux de son sitar. Il joue une des mélodies qu'il a écrites, assis en tailleur sur son lit, la feuille sur un genou et le sitar sur l'autre. Chez lui, Demyx a mal empilé plein de ces feuilles couvertes de partitions mal dessinées et de notes essaimées. Ce sont des ébauches de mélodies, des accords qui surgissent dans sa tête qu'il essaie de mettre en forme, de structurer. Demyx a le projet, vaguement, de sortir un disque. Ce serait cool, que les gens achètent sa musique. Que les gens _écoutent_ sa musique. Ce serait encore mieux s'ils l'appréciaient. Mais Demyx n'est pas doué non plus pour structurer, et ces feuilles se retrouvent mal empilées au-dessus des autres. Il travaille parfois dessus lorsqu'il s'en sent d'humeur.

Doucement, Demyx joue la suite de huit accords qui lui pose problème. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il la rejoue inlassablement, se perdant peu à peu dans le rythme de ce petit bout de monde, et Là ! le huitième accord ne va pas. Il est trop haut. Demyx rectifie rapidement l'erreur, rajoutant deux barres à la portée. Voilà, le fa s'incorpore bien mieux que le la…

« Euh, salut.

Demyx relève la tête. Le grand garçon se tient devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Vu d'en bas, il semble sans fin.

« Bonjour.

- Tu joues bien.

Demyx sourit avec joie.

« Merci. J'en fais depuis tout petit.

- C'est cool.

Demyx hoche la tête et sourit encore. La tête encore dans ses partitions, il pince sans baisser les yeux les deux cordes supérieures, son doigt effleurant doucement la troisième l'accord résonne gentiment entre eux. Le garçon se mordille la lèvre et fait la moue, indécis. Un moment de silence gêné et malaisé passe, avant que Demyx ne décide de venir en aide à son fan.

« Je t'ai vu m'observer. Tu étais loin, j'espère que tu entendais malgré le bruit.

- Hmm, ouais, ça allait.

Demyx hoche distraitement la tête. Si Garçon n'y met pas du sien, il ne peut rien faire. Mais Garçon prend une grande inspiration, et se met à parler à toute vitesse, le visage baissé. Son menton et sa bouche enfouis dans la grande écharpe enroulée plusieurs fois autour de son cou en plus du brouhaha perpétuel du métro ne facilitent pas la compréhension, mais Demyx arrive quand même à tout comprendre.

« Écoute, je t'ai bien observé et je pense que tu joues vraiment bien, tes mains… enfin, j'aimerais savoir si tu donne des cours ? Parce que j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes. Je veux que tu sois mon prof, conclut-il en relevant la tête.

Il a l'air franc et déterminé. Ses sourcils sont froncés, et ses joues roses.

Demyx se sent béer comme pas possible parce que lui, donner des cours ? Il ne peut déjà pas suivre ceux des autres ! Garçon sourit d'un air gêné mais sa détermination ne fléchit pas. Demyx lui sourit gentiment.

« Je crois que tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, mec. J'ai rien d'un prof.

Garçon fronce un peu plus les sourcils.

« Je vois pas pourquoi, tu joues super bien.

- C'est pas le problème - merci d'ailleurs. Savoir jouer et pouvoir l'enseigner sont deux choses différentes. J'ai jamais fait de solfège ! Que ce soit celui des cordes ou le solfège de base, j'ai tout appris sur le tas.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors c'est la base.

- Je veux que ce soit toi, coupe fermement Garçon, et il a l'air si déterminé, comme un enfant qui dit qu'il veut ce chaton-là, que Demyx, incompréhensiblement, se sent rougir à vitesse grand V.

Comment résister à ça ? Demyx soupire.

« Okay, je veux bien essayer.

- Génial.

Soudain, Garçon s'assied à côté de lui, pliant son corps d'échalas en tailleur. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant-là que Demyx aperçoit une housse de guitare. Garçon est tellement grand et a les cheveux tellement en pétard qu'il n'avait rien vu.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu as accepté, non ?

- Oui, mais-

- C'est mon seul créneau de libre, et il ne me reste qu'une demi-heure.

Ce qui explique pourquoi il ne reste jamais plus d'une heure. Et son empressement. Demyx soupire encore et se pousse au bord de son carré de couverture pour laisser plus de place à - et comment s'appelle-t-il, d'abord ?

« Axel, répond obligeamment le garçon lorsqu'il le lui demande.

Axel, bien.

« C'est original.

Axel hausse une épaule tout en déballant sa guitare, une jolie acoustique qui semble faite de miel.

« Moi c'est Demyx.

- Pas très conventionnel non plus.

- « Un prénom original pour un esprit original », dit ma mère.

- Pas très flatteur, marmotte Axel, s'attirant le rire de Demyx.

Puis il attire sa guitare sur ses genoux et l'empoigne, un peu trop hargneusement note Demyx.

« C'est quel instrument ?

- Un sitar, répond Demyx sans lui demander de quoi il parle c'est plutôt évident.

- Il n'a que trois cordes.

- Yup, confirme fièrement Demyx en tapotant l'instrument. C'est un peu l'ancêtre de la guitare. C'est perse.

Axel hoche la tête et racle distraitement les cordes de sa guitare du bout des ongles. Le son émit fait grincer des dents et se dresser les cheveux de Demyx.

« Elle est même pas accordée !

- Ah bon ?

Demyx regarde Axel avec consternation.

« Tu ne sais pas reconnaître une guitare accordée ?

… Non.

Il ne sait même pas accorder sa guitare ! Dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré ?

« Et tu ne sais pas non plus l'accorder, j'imagine.

Axel regarde sa guitare comme un lapin pris dans les phares.

« … On pince ces bidules, là ?

- Des clefs, soupire le musicien, atterré. Et non, pas seulement.

- Ah. On fait quoi, alors ?

- Donne-la-moi, je vais te montrer.

Axel s'exécute promptement. C'est comme s'il avait peur que les clefs lui grignotent les mains s'il ne fait pas attention.

_Eh bien, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…_

**...**

Demyx ne se leurre pas sur ses espoirs de renommée internationale. Son disque ne sortira probablement jamais.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que là, assis en tailleur sur le sol crasseux d'un couloir de métro sale et bruyant, les genoux d'Axel effleurant les siens, il n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

**...** **...**

Mon premier Dexel, je suis toute excitée !

Happy Dexel Day ! \o/


End file.
